Full thickness resection procedures involve excising a full thickness portion of an organ, closing the hole created by the resection and removing the excess tissue.
Several known full thickness resection devices and procedures require at least one incision in an area near a portion of an organ to be excised to allow the physician to access the organ section to be excised and guide the device to that section. Those skilled in the art will understand that these incisions may add substantially to the patient discomfort and recovery time associated with the resectioning procedure itself.
The present invention is directed to a full thickness resection device comprising a control handle including an actuator wherein, when the device is in an operative position within a body lumen of a patient, the control handle remains outside the patient""s body and a working head assembly coupled to a control handle by a flexible sheath, wherein, when the device is in the operative position; the working head assembly is located within a body lumen of the patient adjacent to a portion of tissue to be treated, the working head assembly including a tissue stapling mechanism including first and second tissue stapling members moveable relative to one another in combination with a first transmission member extending from the actuator through the flexible sheath to the first tissue stapling member so that, when the transmission member is operated, the first tissue stapling member is moved in a first direction relative to the second tissue stapling member.